Guilty Pleasures
by jewel21
Summary: Slash Trey. Seth. A pool. You do the math. *Now including final chapter and a revision of chapter 4*
1. Guilty Pleasures

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.  
A/N: This story contains slash. If you find youself offended by such pairings, please don't read. You've been warned. For those who don't mind a little guy on guy action, reviews are very much appreciated and will make me want to write more :D

* * *

Guilty Pleasures

Floating in the pool, the sun's rays heating his flesh, Seth continues to chatter incessantly about graphic novels as Trey floats next to him. His parents are still at work and Ryan is off with Marissa somewhere rekindling their romance, leaving Trey and Seth alone. Normally, Seth would prefer playing a video game, but the air conditioner is busted, and so when Trey suggests taking a dip in the pool to cool off, Seth finds himself quickly agreeing.

Wondering if he's still paying attention, Seth raises his head off of the raft he's floating on to find Trey staring at him with the weirdest expression on his face. Faltering, he watches in uncharacteristic silence as Trey slips off his raft and swims the short distance to him. Wary, he opens his mouth to speak and then suddenly Trey is kissing him, all teeth and tongue and Seth has never felt anything so good or so wrong in his entire life.

He can feel goose bumps rising along the sensitive skin of his arms and back as Trey pushes him off the raft he's floating on, and for an instant he panics as the water rises up to reach him, but then Trey wordlessly maneuvers him against the far edge of the pool and he forgets everything but the thrill of having Trey's body pressed up against his own.

He is only vaguely aware of the unyielding cement biting into the tender skin of his back and then Trey does this thing with his tongue and grinds his hips against his erection just so, and suddenly Seth isn't aware of anything except for the white, hot fire that is coursing through his veins and making him shiver despite the sweltering heat.

Deep down he knows it's wrong even as he kisses Trey back, their tongues twinning together, after all, this is Ryan's brother. Ryan's flesh and blood and while Seth realizes on some level that should discourage him, it only ends up exciting him further.

Moaning softly, he fists his hands through Trey's hair, causing it to stand up in wet, wild spikes. The adrenaline coursing through him causes him to act impulsively and he bites down on Trey's bottom lip, drawing blood. Trey's cry of surprise is loud in the strange stillness of the backyard, the only other sounds the lapping of the water against the sides of the pool, their harsh breathing and that of their bodies rubbing and sliding against one another. Pulling back slightly, Seth holds his breath and watches fixated, as Trey's eyes darken dangerously and he shivers in both fear and in excitement, a tantalizing mixture that leaves him breathless and wide-eyed.

He knows Trey is dangerous and unpredictable. It's the reason why he finds himself attracted to him. Seth knew the first instant he'd laid eyes on Ryan's brother that he was different. He doesn't give a fuck about right and wrong or playing the hero and that only turns Seth on more.

He watches as Trey blinks, wet lashes clumped sinfully together, before lifting a hand and wiping the bead of blood that has pooled on his bottom lip. The vicious, crimson fluid contrasts sharply against the skin of Trey's thumb, and mesmerized, Seth watches as Trey's tongue flicks out and licks at the coppery fluid.

Seth can only stare as Trey moves in closer, lithe muscles rippling. Trey reminds Seth of a big cat. All smooth, graceful, calculated moves with an underlying sense of danger and he feels himself harden further. Nervously, he opens his mouth, his first instinct when unsure to babble incessantly, but then Trey is on him again, his tongue slipping through Seth's swollen, parted lips to plunder the soft, sensitive cavern of his mouth, and all Seth can do is groan in pleasure as the taste of Trey's blood fills his mouth.

His whole body is conscious of Trey's body pushed up against his own, of Trey's erection pressed against his thigh, and then Trey shoves his hand down the waistband of Seth's swim trunks, his fingers brushing through wiry curls to wrap around his erection and he jerks in Trey's hand at the intimate contact. Squeezing his eyes shut, his breath leaves him in sharp gasps as Trey rubs up and down his length with rough, calloused fingers.

The wise-ass part of Seth briefly wonders if Trey learned this particular talent while in lock-up, considers asking him, but then Trey's hand moves further south to roughly fondle his balls and all thoughts quickly dissipate.

Trey's breath is hot against the side of his neck, his lips tickling the sensitive flesh, and Seth shudders as his own fingers dig painfully into Trey's arm to bruise the smooth flesh.

He's so close, the pleasure now unbearable, and then he feels the familiar tingle in his lower spine, and a tightening in his balls, signalling that he's seconds from away from coming and he allows a strangled cry to escape through lightly parted lips.

He's unaware of a car door slamming in the distance, but Trey is, and it takes Seth a few seconds to realize that Trey has released him and is now floating several feet away. Eyes popping open in confusion and frustration, Seth makes a sound of protest deep in his throat and reaches for Trey.

"Later," Trey whispers and seconds later Ryan's voice pierces the silence.

"Trey, Seth? You guys home?"

"Back here, bro," Trey says, his voice even as he climbs out of the pool. Seth watches in uncharacteristic silence as Trey walks to a lounge chair and grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist before lowering himself into a chair and placing an open magazine on his lap to hide his erection.

Guilt and frustration vie for dominance in Seth when Ryan comes into view and Seth doesn't know whether he wants to apologize profusely to Ryan for what just happened with Trey or to beat the shit out of him for his horrible and insanely cruel timing.

Seth is aware of Ryan's lips moving but is unable to hear anything over the pounding of his own heart and the guilty thoughts forming in his mind. He knows what he and Trey did is wrong. He knows that if Ryan were ever to find out, it would ruin their relationship forever, not to mention his relationship with Summer, but he can't help wishing that 'later' were right now.

End. 


	2. Seth Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.

A/N: This story contains slash. If you find yourself offended by such pairings, please don't read. You've been warned. For those who don't mind a little guy on guy action, reviews are very much appreciated and will make me want to write more :D

This story originally was a stand alone piece, and then I wrote a sequel to it entitled, 'Seth Knows,' which I had posted separately. And now I've written a third part and as a result, have decided to post all chapters here rather than all over the place. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

Seth Knows

Seth loves the sounds that Trey makes when he comes, the harsh guttural sounds that escape his lips to reverberate among the otherwise empty room. Each intake of breath is ragged against his ear and scorches the side of his face before sending shivers down his spine.

It has been a week since the pool incident where Seth had been left with a severe case of blue balls. For three nights straight he had awoken to find myself sporting a massive hard-on as Trey's promise of 'later' resounded in his ears. A case so severe that not even his right hand or all the late night porno films on tv could ease the ache that Trey's touch had ignited within him.

On the fourth night, his parents went out to dinner and Ryan had gone to visit Marissa, and Trey had waited two minutes and forty-eight seconds before backing him up painfully against the kitchen counter and plunging his hand down the front of his pants to stroke and pull at the hardened flesh. He still gets red when he thinks about fast he'd come. Shaken and dumbstruck, he'd remained motionless as Trey had grabbed his chin with his free hand and placed his lips against his own in a bruising kiss, before smirking and walking back out to the pool house, the epitome of control. It had taken Seth another five minutes to find the strength to push himself away from the counter and up to his room where he had proceeded to change and later have a very long and halting conversation with Captain Oats about what had transpired in the kitchen.

The fifth night had resulted in Seth spending the evening from hell sandwiched between Ryan and his parents watching a movie while sneaking furtive glances at Trey, his mind recalling in vivid detail the incidents in the pool and kitchen, until flustered he had to reach nonchalantly for a couch cushion and place it in his lap, all the while trying to ignore Ryan's probing gaze and Trey's amused one.

The sixth day, he'd faked being sick to get out of school and Trey had spent the better part of the afternoon teaching him the fine art of giving head. He can still taste Trey in the back of his throat.

But tonight is their riskiest encounter by far and this knowledge makes Seth even harder. This time Ryan and his parents aren't gone but rather sleeping, his parents in their bedroom at the end of the hall and Ryan back in the pool house. Seth had overheard Trey telling Ryan earlier that afternoon that all those windows surrounding him was in such direct contrast to the 8X10 cell he'd had to live in for the better part of a year that he found it unnerving and much preferred the sanctuary of being enclosed by four solid walls. Seth could practically see the questions forming in Ryan's head but thankfully his taciturn nature had held fast and for once Seth was grateful when Ryan had simply said he'd pack up his stuff from the main house and move back into the pool house by that evening.

The feel of a warm mouth enclosing around his dick causes him to direct his attention back onto Trey, and Seth watches through wide-eyes as Trey glides his tongue over his length, gently probing at the sensitive head before once more encasing him in the wet heat of his mouth. Seth allows his eyes to close in bliss, the only sounds in the room is that of his harsh breathing and the noises Trey is making that Seth finds are turning him almost as much as the wicked things Trey is doing with his tongue and teeth. As Trey changes position, using calloused hands to fondle his balls while simultaneously using blunt teeth to scrape along the sides of his dick, Seth finds his eyes shooting open, a shocked gasp escaping through sex-swollen lips, to stare blindly at the ceiling before focusing on Captain Oats perched on the side stand next to him.

Staring at his childhood friend through glazed eyes, Seth has the ridiculous urge to turn him around to face the wall. It's one thing to explain his sexcapades but it's completely another thing to have Oats witness it first hand. The urge to escape from Captain Oat's disapproving stare gets stronger and he raises his hand only to have Trey's hands encase both of his wrists, pinning them down onto the mattress. His grip is strong and Seth knows he'll probably have bruises in the morning and the knowledge that he'll most likely have to explain to Ryan his parents why he's decided to wear long-sleeves in 90 degree weather for the better part of a week fills him with both nervousness and excitement.

"Look at **me**." Trey orders, intense blue eyes probing lust-filled brown ones and Seth nods silently, sighing in pleasure as Trey once more envelopes Seth's flesh in his mouth. Normally brimming with energy and unable to sit still for any period of time, it seems only Trey has found the secret to shutting him up. Sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Although, Seth can't help thinking, even during sex he isn't entirely quiet. His mind tends to speed along at a hundred miles and hour and these really embarrassing, abnormally high-pitched girlie sounds tend to escape from his lips no matter how hard he tries to stifle them. Although, he's been doing a fairly decent job of trying to keep them in check if the bloody mess where his teeth have bitten into the tender flesh of the inside of his cheek is any indication.

He sometimes finds himself wondering what Luke and the other water polo players who urinated in his shoes the past three years would say if they knew just how accurate their accusations were all these years. Although, Luke's dad is gay now and he supposes that would probably deter him from saying anything too judgmental. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to have Ryan discover him and Trey together. Would it ruin their friendship forever or would Trey find a way to convince Ryan to join in? The latter makes him even harder. He knows it's sick and twisted but it is also unbelievably and undeniably hot and he knows he's definitely more fucked up than he had originally feared.

And suddenly Trey is doing that scrapping thing with his teeth again that Seth loves so fuckin' much. Just when he thinks it couldn't possibly get any better, Trey's finger starts to gently probe into him and then he moans deep in his throat. The vibrations travel down the length of his dick and he feels his balls tighten seconds before the blinding white light explodes behind his eyes and he in turn explodes inside Trey's mouth. He's pretty sure despite his best efforts, some of those embarrassing girlie-like sounds that he's been trying so desperately to keep at bay all night have escaped the prison of his mouth. The amused smirk that adorns Trey's features after swallowing reflectively and sliding off of him only cement his suspicions and he feels his cheeks redden.

He watches boneless, unable to even lift his head, as Trey quickly dresses. He continues to watch as Trey flashes him one last smirk before slipping out the door and back to his room in the off-chance that the seal-like noises that had escaped from Seth's lips moments before had awoken his parents.

Naked and spent, Seth lies in the tangled mess of his bed covers thinking about just how fucked up his life has gotten since Trey's arrival, how fucked up he's become in turn, and how he never wants it to end.

Fin.


	3. Stolen Moments

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.  
A/N: This story contains slash. If you find yourself offended by such pairings, please don't read. For those who don't mind a little guy on guy action, reviews are very much appreciated and will make me want to write more :D Special thanks goes to my beta, Nat. You rock dear!

* * *

**Stolen Moments  
****by jewel21**

It's been a month since Trey moved out of the Cohen's house and got a place of his own. Seth still remembers how he had silently freaked out when Trey made the announcement to Sandy that he was leaving. He'd been so certain that Trey would just disappear and never come back again, he thought he was going to hyperventilate right there at the kitchen table.

Trey didn't talk to him about it later that night when he'd sucked him off by the side of the house after volunteering to help Seth take out the trash, and Seth had been too scared to ask him about it afterward. He can still recall the numbness as he'd watched Ryan help Trey pack up the few possessions he had into the SUV and drive off to his apartment the following day. Ryan had asked him if he'd wanted to come and he'd declined, the thought making him want to puke, and had mumbled something about a new comic he wanted to read as he'd brushed by the both of them. He'd moped in his room and talked to Captain Oats for hours before putting him away and declined dinner when Ryan had knocked on his door later that evening.

At some point, he had fallen asleep tangled in his bed covers because he remembers jerking awake when something rolled him onto his back and started attacking his neck. He'd freaked out until a familiar voice had whispered in his ear to shut up and he'd realized it was Trey. A million different emotions had flooded him, the most pressing one relief and he remembers letting out a half sob, half laugh before Trey shoved his tongue down his throat and effectively shut him up. He'd briefly wondered how Trey and even gotten inside the house, but quickly abandoned that train of thought when Trey had slid his hands down the front of Seth's pants and around his cock.

It had been the best sex of his life.

And despite all the sex they've been having since then, Seth still hasn't figured Trey out. He doesn't know what Trey's motives are, why he keeps coming back. He asked him once, just a simple 'why' that tore through the silence after a particularly mind-numbing blow job in which Seth was certain he'd shot part of his brain out through his dick. Trey had tensed slightly, before fixing dark, unreadable eyes on him, and as much as Seth tried, he was unable to decipher what he was thinking. He'd been seconds away from asking again but then Trey had rolled him over and put Seth's hand on his own dick and Seth had decided to concentrate on more pressing matters.

Now, lying on his bed reading a comic book, Seth hears the front door slam, his parents leaving for the afternoon and Ryan out somewhere with Marissa yet again. Summer vacation means Ryan and his parents are out most of the time. While in the past that would have upset Seth, now he looks forward to their absences because they usually mean Trey will come around, and not even 10 minutes later, there Trey is standing in his bedroom doorway. Seth wonders not for the first time about his uncanny timing; and he can't prevent the visual of Trey lurking the bushes waiting for his parents to leave from popping into his head and smiles.

"What?" Trey asks, his stance wary and Seth simply shakes his head.

They've been together enough times that Seth is now on intimate terms with Trey's dick. He knows the texture of it, the weight of it on his tongue, every ridge and vein. He knows the taste of Trey as he explodes in his mouth, salty and bitter and just Trey. Yet, he still finds himself unnerved whenever Trey is in the same room as him. Squirming, he shifts on his bed and watches through hooded eyes as Trey chucks his shirt into a corner and steps out of his jeans. It's always this way. Trey shows up and hardly says a word before stripping down and demanding Seth do the same. And then leaving just as abruptly each time. He wants to ask, wants to grab Trey and dig his fingers into his arms. To get in his face and demand why. Why this? Why him? But he worries about Trey's reaction. He worries about getting his ass kicked, or that Trey will simply leave without a word. Or even worse, not come back, and that last thought leaves him feeling slightly nauseous and panicked.

"What's wrong?" Trey asks, piercing eyes boring into his own and Seth can't find the words.

"I--" he stammers, and then stops, unable to continue.

"You think too much," Trey says quietly, crossing the room and standing before him. Trey's groin is eye-level to him and Seth can see Trey's half hard under his boxers. He rests his head against Trey's stomach and feels the other boy's abs clench from the unexpected action. And then Seth inhales, letting the scent of Trey flood his senses and feels his own dick jump to attention, jerking against the zipper of his jeans.

Eyes closed, hands resting on Trey's hips, Seth once more inhales the smell of musk and sweat and sighs softly, his breath ghosting across Trey's skin. And he can feel Trey harden completely, boxers tenting from his erection to nudge against Seth's chin.

"Fuck," the word comes from Trey's direction, and he can feel Trey's fingers tangle in his hair to cradle the back of his head. Seth sighs, rubbing his nose against Trey's smooth skin and then burrowing it in the dip of Trey's belly button. The fingers in his hair tighten and then drift lower, to cradle his jaw, before slowly pushing him away.

Seth opens his eyes, a protest forming on the tip of his tongue, and then his eyes lock with Trey's and he swallows heavily.

Trey's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, just a ring of color remaining, and Seth licks his lips at the sight. He watches as Trey swallows once before reaching down for the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms to help Trey remove it, barely registering as it flies across the room. "Take off your pants," Trey commands as he steps back to remove his own boxers and the sight finally snaps Seth out of his stupor and he nods dumbly before fumbling with his zipper.

Naked, he stands before an equally naked Trey, his eyes eagerly seeking out every dip and curve before noticing that Trey is watching him just as intently. Suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious under the older boy's scrutiny, he starts to fidget but before he can start babbling nervously or do anything equally embarrassing, Trey is on top of him. Lips roughly clash together and the copper taste of blood fills his mouth. And then Trey's tongue plunges into his mouth, to tangle with his own. Moaning, Seth digs his fingers into Trey's forearms and he knows he's most likely leaving bruises but if Trey notices, he doesn't seem to mind and only kisses him harder.

Seth isn't sure when it happened, but he's suddenly aware of his mattress pressing against his back and realizes that at some point, Trey had lowered them onto the bed. Finally breaking apart, he gasps for some much needed air and watches Trey's face above him, lips bruised and swollen, cheeks flushed, and he feels a burst of pride course through him at the realization that he's responsible for making Trey look so fucking hot and wanting.

And then Trey is attacking him, all lips and tongue and teeth as he bites and kisses and sucks his way down Seth's body. He seeks out every dip and curve that leaves Seth gasping and moaning, feeling like he's going to come apart just from Trey's exploration. And then Trey's mouth is on him, teeth lightly scraping down his length, causing Seth to jerk in his mouth.

"Shit," Seth cries, tangling his fingers in Trey's hair. Digging his heels into the mattress beneath him, he arches beneath Trey. Large calloused hands splay across his abdomen to hold him in place as Trey swirls his tongue around Seth's length before pulling back and releasing Seth's dick with a wet pop.

"Stay still," the words come out steady and calm, despite the fact that Trey looks just as close to losing control as Seth is and he doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all.

"Fuck, don't. Don't stop, Trey," Seth whines and while he'll probably be embarrassed later over how needy and breathless he sounds, right now all he cares about is getting Trey's mouth back on his cock.

"What do you want?" Trey asks, voice steady and cocky as he idly runs his fingers up the column of Seth's shaft, watching it jerk beneath his touch, a pearl of pre-cum leaking from its tip.

"Dude, come on," Seth whines, fingers reaching toward Trey and he groans in frustration as Trey easily avoids his hands.

"Tell me Seth or I swear I'll leave," Trey says and Seth knows he means it.

"I want you. I want your mouth on my cock, I want you to fuckin' make me come," Seth says, voice thick with anger and frustration. Trey's expression is unreadable and Seth finds himself cursing the Atwood genes that leave him unable to decipher what Trey or Ryan are thinking on any given day.

But then Trey dips his head, tongue darting into the slit at the head of Seth's cock to lap at the bead of pre-cum before swirling around the actual head, and Seth gasps, eyes closing at the sensation. Trey's tongue flattens against his shaft, before tracing the heavy vein on the underside and then swirling around the head. Seth is close, so close and then Trey pulls back, cold air caressing his cock, and Seth wants to cry at the injustice.

"Dude, wha--" he says and then cries out as Trey's tongue dips lower and he starts to lick at his balls. _"Ohgodpleasedon'tstopTrey."_ The words are fast and continuous as he arches beneath Trey, and then Trey shifts his hips up, his tongue moving against the sensitive flesh behind his balls before licking around his opening. Seth feels as though he's going to break apart as Trey continues to lick and suck, the only thing keeping him from launching off the bed are Trey's hands and mouth.

Squirming, Seth continues to cry out and he can feel tears stinging his eyes from the overwhelming sensations. Biting his palm to quiet the noises and embarrassing things he knows he must be babbling but is too far gone to register, he closes his eyes and writhes beneath Trey. His eyes open in shock as he feels his hand being ripped from his mouth and gasps, fingers trying to drag Trey's mouth back as Trey pulls away.

"Don't. I like hearing you," Trey says, staring hard at him for what feels like an eternity before dipping his head. His tongue plunges into Seth once more as his hand fists around Seth's cock and begins to pump its steely length. And then Seth is coming, his back arching as he cries out and comes violently all over Trey's hand and his own stomach.

Dazed, he stares blankly at the ceiling, wondering if he really did lose all his brain cells that time, and then he blinks, as Trey looms above him. Licking his lips, he raises a shaky hand to brush his hair back from his sweaty forehead, and then he sits up on his elbows when he realizes just what Trey is doing above him. Shivering, he watches as Trey fists his own cock, the slick head peaking through his fingers before disappearing once more into the palm of his hand. "Fuck," Seth whispers, because this is hot. Trey is jerking off in front of him and he thinks he could probably come just from the sight alone, if he hadn't blown his load all of two minutes ago. Mesmerized, he reaches out his hand, his own fingers tangling with Trey's as he helps bring the other boy off. He watches in fascination as Trey closes his eyes, hips jerking and then he grunts as he explodes all over their fingers and Seth's stomach and chest.

Seth thinks watching Trey come like that has to be like the hottest thing ever, and then Trey shoves his come covered fingers into Seth's mouth and he totally takes it back. Sighing, he closes his eyes in pleasure and swirls his tongue around Trey's fingers. He hears Trey whisper 'fuck' and opens his eyes and gulps, and Trey looks like he wants to fucking devour him and he shivers in response. Trey removes his fingers and Seth pretends not to notice their slight trembling.

Silently, he watches as Trey runs a hand through his own hair and swears that Trey looks almost nervous, which is insane because Trey has only ever been frustratingly collected around him since they began this thing. He considers calling Trey on it, but then he sees something capture Trey's attention and follows his gaze with his own eyes. Blushing, he tries to make a grab for it but Trey beats him to it.

"Dude, the hell?" Trey says, and Seth would almost laugh at the tone of disbelief in his voice if it weren't so mortifying. "The hell is this?" Trey says, dangling the object in front of him.

Seth mumbles, tries to make another grab for it but Trey moves it away from his reach.

"Sorry, didn't hear you," Trey says, expression cocky and oddly teasing.

"It's--it's Captain Oats. Look, I got him as a kid, okay? It's not like...you know...I still play with it or something," Seth says quickly. And damn it, Trey should not be this coherent after what they just did.

"Dude, it was peaking out from under your pillow," Trey says, still clutching the plastic horse in his hands. "Seriously, you play with a friggin' horse?" Trey says, in disbelief as he holds it in front of him and examines it.

"No! I...talk to it," Seth mumbles, face flushing and this time Trey allows him to take it out of his hands.

"You seriously talk to a plastic horse?" Trey asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't exactly have a ton of friends," Seth mumbles, ducking his head to reach for his clothes, because if he's going to be mocked, he'd rather not do it while naked and clutching a plastic toy.

"Geek," Trey says but there's no malice and Seth glances up to see Trey watching him. And then suddenly, Trey is leaning forward, lips ghosting across Seth's own before climbing off the bed in search of his own clothes. Frozen, Seth watches as Trey walks to the pile of clothes he flung by the window earlier. "Fuck, your parents are home," Trey says, staring though the gap in the blinds as he slides on his pants. 'Dude, get dressed," he says, flinging Seth's pants at his head when he fails to move. And somehow, Seth manages to put his clothes back on as he hears the car door slam. Panic builds inside him at the possibility that any minute now his parents could walk into the house and find Seth with Trey, his room reeking of sex, and he knows it must register in his expression because Trey starts to speak.

"Relax, I'm good at sneaking out of houses," he says, smirking as he walks to the bedroom door. Seth watches in silence as he leaves and waits until he hears his parents enter the house. Walking to the window, he opens it to air out the room and sees Trey across the street. He continues to watch until he finally disappears from view and only then does he collapse onto his bed. Reaching for Captain Oats, he cradles him to his chest and wonders what the hell he and Trey are doing, why Trey keeps coming back to him, and how much longer they can both keep doing this until someone inevitably finds out.

End.


	4. Risky Games

Title: Risky Games  
Author: Jewel21  
Rating : NC-17  
Show : The O.C.  
Genre: Smut  
Pairing: Seth/Trey  
Type: Complete.

Summary: Trey and Seth continue their relationship...

Author's Notes: This is the forth part of what appears to be a WIP. I have no idea how this happened. Anyway, this follows after Stolen Moments.

Special thanks also goes out to my beta, Nat. And to Zaloom and Lynn for liking this story and asking me periodically when I'm going to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.  
A/N: This story contains slash. If you find yourself offended by such pairings, please don't read. For those who don't mind a little guy on guy action, reviews are very much appreciated and will make me want to write more :D Special thanks goes to my beta, Nat. You rock dear!

**Risky Games by jewel21**

So, for all the sex they've been having, they've yet to progress to anything more than handjobs and blowjobs. And sure, he's had Trey's fingers and tongue up his ass, but Trey's dick hasn't come anywhere near that area and Seth really wants to fix that as soon as possible.

Part of Seth wonders if maybe Trey doesn't want him that way. But then he thinks that's stupid because he's fairly certain that if Trey didn't want to fuck Seth, he wouldn't have bothered shoving his fingers and tongue up there in the first place. So technically Seth knows it's idiotic to think that Trey doesn't want him. Sexually that is. Most of the time, anyway.

Mostly he's just really confused.

He would ask Trey except Trey barely says anything at all to him except for 'take off your clothes,' and 'harder.' But sometimes when he and Trey are together, Trey will do something that makes Seth think he actually might like him. Outside of sex, that is. It's mostly subtle stuff, a fleeting expression on Trey's face, that will already be gone by the time Seth registers it's there. Or how Trey will flatten his hair back down when they're done while muttering 'geek' softly under his breath before leaving in search of his clothes. Or, how sometimes when Trey comes, there's this look in his eyes, like wonder and maybe a little affection, but then a second later he'll roll over, taking that look with him, and Seth wants to scream in frustration.

And Seth knows he should take a stand and demand that Trey tell him his reasons for being with him or walk away. But he can't. Can't imagine not being with Trey, not being able to touch him, kiss him, and hopefully one day soon, fuck him. He's interrupted from his thoughts however, when he hears the doorbell ring. His parents are actually home this evening and he stays in his room and waits for one of them to answer the door. But curiosity soon wins over and he puts down the comic strip he's working on and goes downstairs.

Trey is standing in the foyer speaking with Sandy and both of them look up when they notice his arrival.

"Hey, son. Trey's here to see Ryan," Sandy says, slinging an arm around Seth.

"I thought Ryan was coming home at nine?" Seth finds himself saying, his heart rate quickening, worried that his lawyer of a dad will somehow take one look at them and just _know_, and he wills himself to calm down.

"I wasn't sure if it was 8:00 PM or 9:00 PM," Trey says, directing his eyes to Sandy but not before fixing an inscrutable expression at Seth.

"Well, the Mrs and I are watching a movie. You're welcome to join us while waiting for Ryan, or I'm sure Seth can find a way to keep you company, right son?" Sandy says, and Seth feels his face flush as a visual of just how he can keep Trey occupied flashes before him, and he nods, not trusting himself to speak, oblivious to Sandy's questioning expression.

"Playstation 2?" Trey asks, expression neutral, directing Sandy's attention onto him and Seth envies not for the first time how calm Trey always is.

"Ryan's got all the good games," Seth finds himself saying, despite his brain still being stuck on the visual of how exactly he can keep Trey occupied.

"Well, why don't you boys go play in the pool house while you wait for Ryan," Sandy says.

"Sure," Seth says, hoping he's no longer beet red, and watches in relief as his father heads back into the living room.

"Come on," Trey says, brushing past Seth in the direction of the pool house and Seth follows numbly behind him.

Once inside, Trey makes sure to lock the doors and close the blinds before facing him.

"What the fuck, Seth? You almost gave us away," Trey says angrily, and Seth blinks in surprise. "You couldn't have looked any fuckin' guiltier had you tried. Do you want to get caught?" Trey asks, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"No! God no." The thought of his parents finding out, putting a stop to this thing they have is enough to make Seth want to throw up. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out a little," Seth cries out and then Trey's lips slam against his own and he leans into the kiss and sighs, previous tension draining from him, as his fingers tangle in the older boy's hair.

"Just be more careful," Trey says as he breaks away and Seth nods into this shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry," he says and shivers beneath Trey's touch as his fingers play with the short, coarse hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just be careful," Trey says again, whispering the words into this ear, and Seth nods.

He allows Trey to manipulate his body until they're lying on Ryan's bed, Trey straddling his hips, and only then does he realize where they are and what they're about to do.

"Dude, wait," Seth says, trying to sit up, but Trey just pushes him back down again, pinning him to the mattress with hands and hips. "Ryan could come home at any second," Seth says, his voice shaky even to his own ears, because while he may have had one or two fantasies in the past about Ryan walking in on them, he realizes now he really doesn't want the fantasy coming true.

"Ryan's not expected home for another 45 minutes," Trey says, and Seth cranes his neck back to stare at the alarm clock by Ryan's bedside and sees that Trey is right. "Now, I figure we could play Resident Evil, or do something else," Trey says suggestively, grinding his hips against Seth's groin, and Seth groans as his dick springs to life. "Yeah, that's what I thought," the words are cocky and self-assured but Seth can't bring himself to care as Trey finally releases his hold on him.

Sighing happily, Seth twists his fingers in Trey's hair before yanking him down to meet his lips. Teeth and tongue clash together and Seth moans before sliding his tongue into Trey's mouth to twine with his own. And then Trey is pulling his shirt up, mouth trailing up his torso, leaving wet, open-mouthing kisses across his skin before flicking his tongue against the hardened pebble of his nipple, and Seth arches beneath him and thinks he could stay like this with Trey forever. But then Trey pulls away and Seth can't stop the whine of protest that has Trey laughing, a short, sharp sound, even as his arms try to pull Trey back. And then he pauses because he's never really heard Trey laugh before, not like this, with him, and he almost wonders if he'd imagined it.

Trey must notice his confusion because he backs away further to sit back on his heels. "What?" he asks, a little self-consciously and Seth grins up at him. Before he can explain, however, Trey is pulling him up, somehow managing to pull Seth's shirt off despite his un-cooperating form, and then pushes him back down onto to bed, pants and boxers quickly following.

He is distinctly aware of Trey's lips as they wrap around his cock, and he jerks upwards in response. Trey's tongue is trailing along the underside before swirling around the head and suddenly all Seth is aware of is the intoxicating heat of Trey's mouth wrapped tightly around him. Seth manages to prop himself up on shaky arms and watches in awe as Trey's head bobs along his cock. And, he thinks Trey must sense him because he looks up at one point, blue eyes locking with brown, before hollowing this cheeks around Seth's length and sliding up his shaft so just the head remained nestled in his mouth before sliding back down. Crying out softly, the visual of Trey's lips around his cock is almost as hot as the actual sensation of Trey blowing him, and Seth closes his eyes in bliss and collapses back down onto the bed. He surrenders himself to the sensations Trey is invoking in him as he fists his hands in Trey's hair, digs his heels into the mattress below him, and arches up to fuck Trey's mouth. A slew of dirty words and sounds escape him, and then he's crying out in frustration as Trey suddenly pulls away, releasing his dick with a wet pop.

"It'll hurt," Trey says suddenly, and Seth can only stare blankly at him as he tries to decipher the meaning of Trey's words through the fog of arousal and need that is wrapped around him like a second skin. And Trey must sense his confusion because he continues. "If I fuck you, it'll hurt," he says quietly. And only then does Seth realize that at some point while Trey was blowing him and he was babbling incoherently, he must have mentioned something about wanting Trey to fuck him. Which he does, badly.

"I know. I mean, I kinda figured," he says, staring back at Trey who's expression is once more unreadable. "I don't care," he continues when Trey fails to respond. Seth watches as a flicker of doubt cross over Trey's features before disappearing.

"You're still too tight," Trey says and stands up and Seth lunges for him, managing to grab onto his arm and prevent him from leaving.

Seth stares up at Trey, a silent war waging between them, until finally Trey sits back down. "Lie down," Trey says, his expression serious, and Seth frowns before complying. He watches through confused eyes as Trey pulls something out of his back pocket. Seth allows Trey to stroke him until he's hard once more, and then watches through hooded eyes as Trey grabs the condom he pulled earlier from his pocket and rolls it onto Seth in one fluid motion.

Seth wants to ask Trey what he's doing, but then Trey fixes serious eyes on him and he swallows down the question forming on his tongue.

"I'll make it good," Trey promises, reaching into his pocket to release another tiny foil packet. "Lube," he says simply as he dribbles some of the clear liquid onto Seth, using strong fingers to rub him from base to tip, and Seth feels himself jerk beneath Trey's fingers.

Watching through half-lidded eyes, Seth stares, his eyes roaming hungrily over Trey's features as Trey takes off his clothes, until he's kneeling naked above him once more. And then _holymotherofGod_ Seth can only stare in shocked silence as Trey straddles his hips and reaches behind himself with those same lube covered fingers and starts to fuck himself with his own hand. And, Seth thinks he might come just from that knowledge coupled with the expression on Trey's face as he moves his fingers inside of himself, eyes widening as short, harsh gasps escape from swollen, bruised lips. Seth groans and closes his eyes, wills himself not to blow his load just from watching Trey ride his own hand because that would be bad and really, really embarrassing. Seth counts to ten, tries to get his breathing under control, and forces himself to ignore Trey hovering over him. And then that all goes to hell as he feels Trey slide over him, rubbing himself against his erection.

"Fuck," Seth gasps, eyes popping open at the sensation. It's good, already so good as Trey fists his dick in his rough palm and rubs himself against the sensitive head, that Seth can't even imagine what it'll feel like once he's actually _in_ Trey.

"Look at me," Trey says, voice husky and strained and fuck if that isn't hot too.

Locking eyes with Trey, Seth watches as Trey aligns himself, mouth falling open in a silent scream as Trey lowers himself onto his dick, until he's nestled all the way in, Trey's ass resting against his groin.

"Holy shit," Seth whispers, hands ghosting indecisively over Trey's hips as his head falls back onto the mattress.

"I want you to look at me," Trey says, voice strained, and then Seth feels him tighten around him, deep inner muscles clenching around his length and he jerks beneath the older boy.

"Fuck you're tight. So god damn tight and hot. Fuck, I feel like I'm going to come," Seth cries out, his voice filled with wonder as he stares up at Trey's wide, pupil blown eyes.

"Don't, don't come yet," Trey says shakily, sliding up a little to close his hand around the base of Seth's cock, to prevent him from ending this way too soon.

Seth nods numbly, and wills himself under control. Several minutes pass in silence and then he's achingly aware of Trey sliding off his length, just the head remaining nestled in the other boy's heat.

"I'm going to move, okay? You ready?" Trey asks as he shifts over him and pins Seth's wrists in his hands and places them above Seth's head. "Just breathe, okay?" Trey says, lust and amusement gracing his features and Seth nods, eye lashes blinking rapidly as a shaky breath escapes through parted lips.

And then Trey slams back down, burrowing Seth's dick deep inside of him, and Seth is barely aware of the half-sob, half-choke that explodes from his lips to reverberate in the silent pool house.

"Shit, you feel so good. So good," Trey says above him, as he clenches around him and Seth keens deep in his throat.

"Fuck, move. Move for me, Seth," Trey begs, hands tightening around Seth's wrists.

Seth inhales shakily and tentatively thrusts upwards, each movement slow and gentle and unsure.

"Yeah, Seth. Like that," Trey breathes above him and this is the most vocal he's ever heard Trey and Seth feels himself harden impossibly further.

"Just keep talking, don't stop talking," Seth whines as he continues to arch his hips, thrusting into Trey. And he's keenly aware of how Trey's back is arching with each thrust as he moves with Seth.

"Shit, you feel so good. So hard and big. Can you feel me stretched around you? Feels like I'm splitting in two," Trey gasps and Seth jerks beneath him at his words. Realizing at some point that Trey has released his hold on his wrists, Seth brings his hands up to rest on either side of Trey's hips, using every bit of self-control not to dig into the soft, yielding flesh and leave bruises behind.

And then Seth is gasping, as Trey shifts, pivoting his hips to grind them in a circular motion around his cock and Seth's own hips jerk involuntarily from the action.

"Fuck, there. Right there," Trey says, voice strained and broken, tendons straining in his neck, and Seth repeats the motion, tilting his hips just so and watches in awe as Trey jerks above him, features frozen in bliss.

"Seth," Trey says, his voice cracking, and Seth can't prevent the strangled cries that escape through parted lips as Trey increases his pace above him, impaling himself on Seth's cock with wild abandonment. Trey's sweat is dripping from his body and Seth's tongue darts out to lick at a drop that lands on his bottom lip. The taste of salt and Trey explodes in this mouth and he fists his hand around Trey's cock, as he moves his body in tandem with Trey.

"Seth," Trey shouts, voice hoarse as he erupts all over Seth's stomach, and Seth finds himself screaming out Trey's name as he jerks and comes beneath him.

The only sound in the pool house is that of their strained breathing and quickened heartbeats as they lie tangled together. Trey is draped over Seth's body, face buried in the crook of the other boy's neck, and Seth shakily raises an arm up to tangle his fingers in Trey's damp hair.

"Shit," Trey whispers into Seth's sweat-soaked skin and Seth nods.

"Yeah," he says, voice just as shaky and broken sounding as Trey's.

They lie together in silence for several long moments, both trying to will their bodies under control. Trey is the first to move, peeling himself off of Seth's body, both boys whimpering as Seth slips from the other boy's heat.

Seth's dick is soft now. The condom barely hanging onto him, and he watches in silence as Trey removes it for him and ties off the end. Seth continues to watch, his eyes following Trey as he heads in the direction of the washroom and hears the sound of the toilet flushing seconds later. His muscles are still rubbery and uncooperative and he merely lies back as Trey returns with several Kleenex and wipes up the cum smeared over Seth's belly, the unexpected action tender and strangely intimate.

"Wait," Seth says, struggling to sit up, when Trey tries to wipe the cum from his own torso as well. And then Seth wraps his arms around Trey's waist and lowers his head to lick Trey clean. Seth can feel Trey's abs clench beneath his tongue as he laps at his skin.

"Fuck," Trey whispers and Seth sighs in response, licking up every last drop of Trey before pulling away.

Trey is staring at him, expression once more unreadable, and Seth licks his lips and watches in satisfaction as Trey's pupils dilate and darken with re-awakened lust.

"You taste good," Seth says simply, smacking his lips and watches as Trey's eyes narrow.

Trey is just about to speak, lips parting, when they both hear the door to the poolhouse rattle.

"Seth?" Ryan's voice carries easily through the closed door and Seth can only stare at Trey, panic blossoming over his features.

"Get dressed," Trey hisses, flinging Seth's clothes at him before slipping into his own jeans and shirt.

"Seth, are you in there?" Ryan asks, trying the door once more and Seth swallows heavily.

"Uh, yeah. One sec," he says as he finally manages to move. Throwing his clothes on, he's only vaguely aware of Trey as he disposes the tissues and fixes the bed with such efficiency and quickness that makes Seth wonder exactly how much practice Trey has had at this.

"Why's the door locked?" Ryan asks and Seth can only stare at Trey with an expression of 'help me,' on his face.

"Sorry, Ry. Must have accidentally locked it," Trey says, quickly smoothing down tuffs of Seth's hair back into place before turning on the Playstation and inserting a random game.

"Trey?" Ryan asks, still outside the door, the knob stilling.

"Yeah, bro. Sorry, hang on, I'm this close to kicking curly's ass," Trey says as he loads in the memory cards and picks the last level saved, making sure to choose a two player game. "Dude, you suck," he says, loud enough for Ryan hear.

Seth, still frozen, can only watch in silence as Trey lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air and waving it around.

"Dude, go open the door," Trey hisses, and hits Seth when he continues to stare at him confusion.

Finally, Seth manages to get his legs and arms to work, and opens the door, letting Ryan in.

"What's going on?" Ryan asks, curiosity etched onto his features.

"We're uh, playing. Playstation," Seth says, avoiding Ryan's piercing gaze to sit back down next to Trey and grab the second controller, making sure to press 'play'.

"Together?" Ryan asks, taking in the room but everything seems in order, and then he notices Trey's cigarette.

"Dude, Kirsten will kill you," Ryan says, snatching the cigarette out of Trey's mouth and flushing it down the toilet.

"Room smelled of spunk," Trey whispers to Seth by way of explanation once Ryan leaves the room, and Seth nods, silently thanking Trey for his quick thinking.

"Dude, the room stinks now," Ryan says as he re-emerges from the washroom.

"Sorry, Ry. Why don't you leave the door open to air it out," Trey says simply, watching as Ryan opens the door and starts spraying some Lysol.

"I'm really sorry, bro," Trey says and Seth watches out of the corner of his eye as Ryan nods.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Ryan mutters, crossing the room to sit beside Trey.

"Promise," Trey says, fingers flying across the controls.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Ryan asks as he watches them play.

"We were supposed to meet to hang out, remember?" Trey says, flickering his eyes in Ryan's direction before settling them once more onto the TV screen.

"I thought we were meeting at 9:30 PM?" Ryan says, frowning down at this watch.

"Yeah, sorry. Got the time messed up. Sandy volunteered Seth to keep me company," Trey says.

"Uh, you can play my turn," Seth says, handing the controls over to Ryan.

"Yeah, little brother. I'll totally let you win," Trey says, a smirk gracing his lips, and Seth watches as Ryan scoffs and reaches for the controllers.

Rising, Seth heads to the fridge and grabs three cans of soda and a bag of chips from the cupboard, willing himself to remain calm in front of Ryan. Satisfied that he can keep it together, he heads back to where they're playing and settles down next to them.

They continue to play well into the night, neither Trey nor Seth aware of the looks Ryan sends them when he knows they're not looking.

End.


	5. Confrontations

Title: Confrontations  
Author: Jewel21  
Rating : R  
Show : The O.C.  
Genre: Angst this time, kids  
Pairing: Seth/Trey (Implied in this chapter)  
Type: Complete.

Summary: Trey and Ryan have a talk...

Author's Notes: This is the fifth part of what appears to be a WIP. They'll be one more chapter after this one.

Special thanks also goes out to my beta, Scarlet. You always manage to make everything I write so nice and shiny and perfect. And to Zaloom and Lynn for liking this story and asking me periodically when I'm going to update.

**Confrontations by jewel21**

Trey doesn't know what to make of Seth Cohen. The kid is so unlike anyone he's ever met before that he constantly finds himself wondering if he's for real. Seth, who plays video games and reads comic books. Seth, who talks to a god damn plastic horse when other kids his age are out fucking cheerleaders. Seth, who he let fuck him in the ass not two days ago. And fuck, if that doesn't freak him the hell out and he resists the urge to unearth the battered pack of cigarettes that are sitting in the bottom of his sock drawer.

He still can't believe he bottomed for Seth.

What once started out as simple gratification had now become much more. It's disconcerting and he has no idea what to do. Normally, he would just back the fuck off, get some perspective, but Seth is addictive. More than those cigarettes he keeps trying to quit.

The other night had been one of the most intense moments of his life. Watching Seth, feeling him shatter beneath him, until he was broken and spent and vulnerable had been unlike anything he'd experienced up until that point in his life. It had made all his past conquests, girls and guys alike, seem inconsequential. And the sensation of Seth buried deep inside of him, stretching him, made him feel so full and...perfect. Both amazingly intense and downright frightening.

Trey doesn't do emotional. Where he comes from, emotions are a weakness. You don't talk about your feelings and you sure as hell don't let yourself get emotionally involved with anyone. Not even family, if you're smart. In the end, they all disappoint you.

But Seth. God, Seth was all about emotion. He never shut up. He always wants to know _why_ and discuss things like a great big fuckin' girl. What kind of guy wants to discuss their feelings, anyway? Seriously, it was fucking weird.

There's a knock on the door to interrupt his musings. As he swings it open he's surprised to see Ryan, standing there in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" his brother asks. The words are quiet, but laced with such fury that Trey's greeting freezes on his tongue.

"What do you mean?" Trey asks evasively.

Ryan's face tightens, "Don't play stupid," he hisses, pushing his way into Trey's apartment and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Ry, I don't know--" Trey says, trying to reign in his irritation at being manhandled by his younger brother, before being cut off.

"Seth," Ryan cries out, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. "You're fucking Seth aren't you?"

Stunned, Trey can only stare at Ryan. Licking his lips, he nervously rubs the back of his neck and is about to speak, a lie already forming on his lips when Ryan cuts him off.

"Why?" Ryan asks finally, the words pulling Trey from his thoughts and he pauses.

"I--" Trey begins but Ryan cuts him off again.

"God, I knew it," Ryan claims, his words picking up speed in direct relation to his anger. "That night in the poolhouse, something was just off. I _knew_ it. I couldn't figure out what it was at first but then it hit me. Seth has been acting different lately. And you? You're always around. So why'd you do it, huh? You were bored and wanted to mess with him? You were horny and no one else was around?" Ryan continues, ignoring the anger radiating off of Trey. "Or is it because he was innocent and pure and it drove you nuts and you had to go and taint him. Ruin everything good because it makes you feel better about your existence when everything is as broken and used up as you?" Ryan snarls, the words angry and bleeding together and it takes Trey a second for them to register.

"Fuck you!" Trey finds himself shouting, fists clenched at his sides. Trey's whole body is rigid with anger and he tries desperately to resist the urge to back his kid brother into a wall and beat the shit out of him.

"I want you gone," Ryan shouts and Trey stares at him in stunned silence before laughing. Sharp and unexpected, the sound carries easily in the otherwise silent apartment.

"What? You own the whole damn county now?" Trey scoffs and smirks in satisfaction at the look of anger and frustration that mares his brother's features.

"I'm serious, Trey. I want you gone. I'm not going to let you fuck with Seth. I'm not going to let you ruin him like you ruin everything you come across," Ryan says and Trey finds himself bristling at the words.

"I'm not trying to _ruin_ Seth," Trey replies angrily.

"You _always_ ruin everything," Ryan repeats, voice cruel and sharp, the words causing a slew of emotions to course through Trey. Anger and hurt are the more predominate ones and he tries to bury them deep inside before speaking.

"That's not true, Ryan," Trey protests, his voice shaky despite his best efforts to not let Ryan's words affect him. "Look, Ryan. I'm not trying to mess with Seth or whatever the hell it is you think I'm trying to do to him," Trey says, running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"You want to know what I think? I think you took advantage of a confused, innocent kid, and the first opportunity that comes along you're just going to pick up and leave and I'm going to be the one to have to put him together again," Ryan says, getting right up in his face and it takes every ounce of control Trey has not to push him away.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Seth isn't as innocent as you like to think? He's not a kid, Ryan. Stop treating him like one. I'm not taking advantage of him. Seth wants me. He likes me and he wants this," Trey declares and watches as Ryan visibly tenses before him. "That's what bugging you isn't it? That Seth chose me over you," Trey says as realization sinks in.

"Fuck you," Ryan growls, fisting his hands in Trey's shirt and backing him into the wall. "I love Seth like a brother and I want him to be happy. I would never do something as sick as what you're doing to him," Ryan grunts as he slams Trey once more into the wall behind him.

"If you want him to be happy, if you care about him so damn much, then why can't you accept the fact that he's happy with me?" Trey asks, shoving Ryan off of him. "What about what Seth wants, huh, Ryan? Did you stop to think about that? You come barging into here, making demands, but what about letting Seth decide what he wants," Trey says angrily.

"Because this is all just another game to you," Ryan responds, hands clenched at his sides.

"It's not a fuckin' game, okay? I like Seth and he likes me," Trey repeats, for what feels like the millionth time, ignoring Ryan's snort of disbelief.

"If you like Seth like you claim, then you would leave. You'd leave before you fucked up his life," Ryan responds before Trey cuts him off.

"Ryan," Trey begins, cringing at how broken he sounds before clearing his throat and continuing," I'm not trying to destroy anything. I like Seth. Yeah, at first maybe I was a little bored, a little curious. But I'm not messing with him. I _like_ him," Trey says, stressing the last part. "I'm not trying to fuck up his life."

"You never try, Trey. It just always happens. If you hadn't made me get in that stupid car," Ryan says and Trey stares at him in surprise, before he feels anger surge in him once more.

"Fuck you, Ryan. If I hadn't _made_ you get in that damn car, you wouldn't be living where you are today, in that god damn mansion, wearing your fuckin' preppy clothes that cost more than mom made in a month. If it weren't for me, you'd still be in Chino," he yells. "And how did this become about you, anyway? I thought you were worried about me fucking up Seth's life. Or is it your life you're worried about? You have to admit, that's pretty selfish of you little brother," Trey hisses, watching Ryan tense further at his words.

"I want you to leave by tomorrow, or I'm telling Sandy," Ryan tells him, voice deceptively calm, and Trey swallows heavily at his words.

"You'd really do that?" Trey asks, voice hoarse. "You'd tell on your own brother, you would cause your so-called best friend that much pain and unhappiness, just because you hate me that much?"

"It has nothing to do with hate," Ryan says quietly. "I'm trying to protect Seth...and you," he says after a beat and Trey can't prevent the snort of disbelief that escapes.

"Yeah, you're doing all of this to protect me," Trey replies, unable to hide his bitterness.

"Did you honestly think no one would find out?" Ryan asks in disbelief. "Look I love Seth, but he's the worst liar in the world. And Sandy or Kirsten would eventually figure out something is wrong. Hell Trey, if I noticed what makes you think no one else will sooner or later? Did you seriously think you could have kept this a secret for that much longer?" Ryan asks and Trey's silence is all the confirmation he needs. "They're going to find out, whether I tell them or not. I'm asking you to leave before they do. It's not going to end well, Trey. You betrayed them, betrayed their trust, fucked their son. Their 17 year old _illegal_ son. Do you think Sandy's just going to pat you on the back, and let it go? " Ryan says imploringly.

His body tensing further as Ryan's words sink in, Trey swears softly under his breath before sinking down onto the battered couch.

"Look, Seth was my first friend when I got here. He didn't care where I came from, what I had done, he just liked me for me," Ryan says finally, pausing when Trey's eyes catch his own.

"I know the feeling," Trey says quietly. Holding Ryan's gaze, he watches in silence as Ryan nods.

"And I want him to be happy and I want to protect him and this is just going to end badly," Ryan continues, stressing the last part. "Look, Trey...this is Seth's senior year. This is a really important time in his life. He has SATs and college coming up. He has a lot of important decisions to make, decisions that will directly affect his future. Seth has his whole life to look forward to and--"

"And I have nothing," Trey finishes, the words flat upon hearing the truth in Ryan's words, and he has to look away from the look of pity on his brother's face.

"If you really do care about Seth, then leave. Leave before you really do mess up his life. Leave before Sandy or Kirsten find out and everything is ruined," Ryan begs and Trey stares at him before turning away once more, eyes suspiciously bright.

"Fine," Trey whispers after a beat. "I'll need a couple of days, though."

"Two days," Ryan says, staring at him, expression unreadable. Nodding, Trey watches in silence as Ryan turns around and leaves, the door closing firmly behind him.

Alone in his apartment, Trey finally allows himself to give into his emotions. Anger, sadness and frustration all course through him, each vying for dominance as the situation sinks in. Oblivious to the tears forming in his eyes, he clenches his fists in anger and punches the nearest wall. The sound of plaster shattering and the surge of pain that radiates up his hand, both help him calm down. Breathing heavily, he carefully withdraws his hand.

Walking to his closet, he reaches for a duffel bag, breath hissing through through his teeth as he flexes his hand, knuckles abraded and bleeding. Then slowly, he begins to pack.

End.


	6. The Commencement

Title: The Commencement  
Author: Jewel21  
Rating : NC-17  
Show : The O.C.  
Genre: Angst and slash  
Pairing: Seth/Trey  
Type: Complete.

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.

Summary: Seth finds out... angst ensues.

Author's Notes: This is the final part of my Trey/Seth series. To everyone who has read and commented, thanks so much! Special thanks also goes out to my beta, Flidais. You're the greatest hon! And to Scarlet who answered all my questions and addressed all my concerns. And to Zaloom and Lynn for liking this story and asking me when I'm going to update on a regular basis.

**The Commencement by jewel21**

It's been three days since Seth last saw Trey. Three days since they'd had mind-blowing sex on Ryan's bed. Three days of replaying that night over and over in his mind, hoping Trey would come by and help ease the the ache. Three days in which he'd had to resolve the problem himself, much to his dismay. School is starting in a couple of weeks, and Seth knows he'll be busy with school work and college applications, and their chances of being together will be practically non-existent. And, Seth has no idea how he's going to shift his focus onto school and college when all he wants to do is immerse himself in Trey 24/7. Of course, he needs Trey to quit the disappearing act in order to do that.

Seth finds himself sighing as he thinks about Trey for the hundredth time that day, thoughts of school and college promptly forgotten. The other night had been fantastic. Sure, he hadn't gotten Trey's dick anywhere near his ass, but what had happened had been even more amazing. If Trey's behavior that night were anything to go by, he'd felt the same way... which is why Trey's sudden silence is so baffling. This is not how Seth had imagined the aftermath. It's not like he'd expected flowers and candy, but he also hadn't expected Trey to just...disappear, leaving Seth both hurt and confused. It's been killing him wondering what he did wrong, why Trey is avoiding him. All of which explains why he's currently standing before Trey's door nervously ringing the doorbell.

He's just about to turn away and head back home when the door finally opens. A myriad of emotions course through Seth as he stares at Trey, who looks sexy as hell, if not a little ragged. Lust, nervousness, relief and uncertainty consume him, and Seth fidgets slightly under Trey's probing gaze.

"Hey," Seth finds himself saying lamely when Trey fails to speak and he watches as Trey stares back at him, his expression unreadable.

"Seth."

"Hi, uh, can I come in, dude? It's hot out," Seth says taking a step toward the door Trey is partially blocking.

"Actually, I've got some stuff I need to take care of..." Trey says evasively, and disappointment courses through Seth at Trey's words.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Seth mumbles and is just about to leave when something behind Trey captures his attention.

Stunned, Seth stares at Trey is disbelief before pushing past Trey.

"Seth," Trey says after a beat, but Seth isn't even listening as he takes in the half packed bags and boxes strewn around the room. "Seth, I was going to tell you. I just, I didn't--" Trey begins, but falters when Seth faces him.

The taste of betrayal is bitter on Seth's tongue and he can only stare back at Trey in silence as the ramifications of what he's seeing make themselves known to him. He feels like he's underwater. Everything is hazy and slow and while he's vaguely aware of Trey's lips moving, the words aren't making any sense at all.

And suddenly it hits him as a cacophony of voices fill his head.

_Trey is leaving. Everything was a lie. Trey never cared about him. He's leaving. Leaving __**him**__. Had it been his intention from the start? Was everything just a joke? A game he'd been playing? _

And he wonders in a daze just how long Trey had planned this.

Feeling used and hurt, his eyes and throat burning, Seth can only stare at Trey. "Why?" he finally asks, his voice cracking on the word. And while Seth would have been embarrassed once at showing such weakness in front of Trey, now he can't bring himself to care.

"Seth," Trey says quietly, taking a step toward him, but Seth shakes his head and takes a step back, overwhelmed by panic and betrayal.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Seth asks hoarsely, his vision blurring.

"I was, I just...I wasn't sure how," Trey says quietly, and Seth scoffs at his words.

"Stop lying," Seth shouts, anger now replacing his previous shock. "Just stop lying. Was I -- Was this just a fuckin' game?" Seth continues, uncaring that he sounds like a girl.

"No," Trey says hoarsely, "Seth--" he begins, taking another step toward Seth.

"I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you for making me care. I hate you for leaving. God I hate you so much," Seth yells. He can't breathe, it hurts so much, and he just wants to hurt Trey as much as Trey has hurt him.

"Stop," Trey says brokenly, and Seth isn't even aware of how close Trey is until he feels the other boy's arms around his shaking frame. "Seth, just stop."

Struggling against Trey's chest, Seth pushes back, but Trey's grip is unrelenting and finally Seth just collapses in a heap of exhaustion against Trey's chest. Gasping for breathe, Seth clings to the thin fabric of Trey's T-shirt, fisting it in his hands as he rests his head against Trey's shoulder. He isn't aware of the trembling of his body, of the tears that are soaking the worn fabric beneath him. All he is aware of is Trey's body pressed up next to him and the weight of Trey's betrayal.

Seth doesn't know how long they stay in that position before Trey finally pulls back, one hand cupping the back of Seth's neck, tangled in the soft curls, the other ghosting along his jaw.

"Seth, please just let me explain," Trey says, and Seth can't find the energy to pull away and leave. "I was going to tell you," Trey begins and Seth can only stare down at their feet, aware of the weight of Trey's gaze, but unable to look at him. "I--fuck," Trey swears, his hands moving to grip Seth's arms. "Seth, look at me," Trey says finally and it's several moments before Seth can actually look him in the eye.

"Why?" Seth finds himself asking.

"Because it's something I need to do," Trey says and Seth can only stare at him in silence, ignoring the look of sorrow reflected in Trey's eyes. "It's not about wanting to leave you, it's me who needs to leave," Trey continues and Seth frowns at his words, failing to make sense of them.

"I don't get it," Seth says finally, feeling numb and tired.

He watches, exhausted and drained, as Trey begins to pace in agitation before him. "I know, fuck I hate this," Trey mutters under his breath. Seth continues to watch in silence as Trey reaches for a pack of cigarettes and lights one before sitting down heavily on the couch. Wisps of smoke curl around Trey's head as he smokes in silence for several seconds before attempting to speak.

"I can't stay here, Seth," Trey says finally, lifting his head to stare at him. Trey looks as broken and defeated as he feels. Seth swallows heavily before pushing off the wall he's leaning on, and taking a seat on the coffee table across from him.

"Why?" Seth finds himself asking.

"There's a lot of reasons," Trey says finally before looking away.

"Give me one reason," Seth says quietly.

"I don't belong here," Trey says finally, his eyes locking with Seth's once more. Seth is just about to ask him what he means when Trey decides to continue. "I'm the fuck up from Chino, remember?" he continues bitterly and Seth flinches at the hatred in Trey's voice. "You don't think I notice how everyone here looks at me? Like I'm scum?"

"Trey," Seth begins but Trey cuts him off.

"No, Seth. You know I'm right. Hell, people still look at Ryan that way and he's the good Atwood," Trey scoffs before violently snubbing his cigarette out on the astray next to him. "I just, I need to figure stuff out and I can't do that here where I'm being judged all the time."

"What kind of stuff?" Seth asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Stuff about me," Trey says after a pause. "I need to figure out what I want to do with my life, Seth. I need to decide if I'm going to go back to school and get my high school diploma or if I'm going to do something else. But I just know I have to do _something_, because sitting in limbo, wondering how long it'll take before I screw up again is driving me nuts," Trey says finally.

It's the most honest Seth has ever heard him and he softens at Trey's words. Seth always figured that Trey was the type of person who didn't care what others thought of him. Looking at him now, at the defeated slope of his shoulders, his darkened expression, Seth sees just how wrong he was. He feels some of his earlier anger start to ebb away.

"You're not a screw up," Seth says finally, ignoring Trey's snort of disbelief.

"Dude, I was in jail for stealing a car, not to mention all the other shit I've done that I won't even go into," Trey says as he picks at a small hole in his jeans.

"You made a mistake," Seth says simply, and Trey's lips quirk at his words.

Watching Trey, Seth desperately wants to believe him. He wants to believe that he's not the reason Trey is leaving, that it has nothing to do with him and everything to do with Trey wanting to get out of Newport Beach...but he can't quite bring himself to believe it. The timing is just too much of a coincidence.

"Is that the only reason? Or is it because of me too?" Seth finds himself asking, annoyed when his voice comes out slightly shaky and he hopes Trey doesn't pick up on it. "Because, I mean, if you're weirded out by what happened last time, we don't have to do that again. We can just go back to how it was before," Seth says, babbling nervously the longer Trey is silent.

"Seth," Trey interrupts, "It's got nothing to do with that. That was...dude, I can't even describe how great that was," Trey says blushing slightly and Seth can't help grinning. "It's just, I can't stay here."

"Dude, seriously, I get it. Newport sucks. I've been telling my parents that for years. I just don't understand why you were just planning on running out without telling me," Seth says quietly.

"I wasn't. I just didn't know how to tell you exactly. But I was going to come see you tonight, say goodbye," Trey insists before trailing off.

"When are you leaving?" Seth asks, dreading the answer but needing to know.

"Tomorrow morning," Trey says and Seth has to look away as Trey's words sink in.

Tomorrow morning, he has one day left with Trey. One last time together before Trey leaves for good, leaves him behind. Seth feels his chest tighten.

"Does Ryan know?" Seth asks after an uncomfortable lapse in silence, neither boy knowing what to say to the other.

"Yeah, I mentioned it to him the other day," Trey says simply, his expression unreadable, but there's a slight rigidness to his body that doesn't escape Seth.

"Did he not take it well?" Seth finds himself asking, watching as Trey's head jerks up at his words.

"What? No. He...he understands. He thinks it's something I need to do," Trey says, but the words sound hollow to Seth and he frowns a little.

"Dude, I can come with you, maybe," Seth says, his expression hopeful.

"No," Trey says quickly and Seth face falls at his words.

"I thought you said this wasn't about me," Seth says angrily, hurt by Trey's words.

"It's not," Trey says, frustration marring his words.

"Then why can't I come?" Seth asks in confusion.

"Because, Seth! Fuck, you have a life here. What about your parents? What about school and college? What about your friends?" Trey shouts before getting up and pacing around the room. "You can't just leave, Seth. You have ties. It's your senior year, I'm not going to let you fuck it all up. Stop being stupid."

Angry and hurt, Seth can only stare at Trey as the other boy's words keep replaying themselves in his head.

"Stop treating me like a little kid," Seth says finally, having found his voice. "I can make my own decisions. I'm not twelve."

"Then stop acting like you are," Trey says harshly, and Seth flinches at his words.

He can feel tears prickling behind his eyes, but he'll be damned if he'll cry in front of Trey again. Wordlessly, Seth gets up and is halfway to the door when Trey's hand bites into his arm and swings him around. Off-kilter, Seth teeters slightly and is only partially aware of Trey's other hand coming out to steady him. What he is fully aware of however, is Trey's body inches from his own, and the anger and frustration that is radiating off of him.

"Where are you going?" Trey asks hoarsely and Seth looks up at him, seeing the panic on his face.

"Home," Seth says quietly, and he silently watches the look of disbelief and hurt that flashes across Trey's face before being replaced once more by his characteristic look of indifference.

"So that's it? You're just going to go home. No goodbye, nothing?" Trey asks, voice devoid of emotion.

"What do you want from me, Trey?" Seth demands, frustrated by Trey's actions. "You're leaving me, remember? You're getting on a bus or plane tomorrow and you're _leaving_. I offered to come with you and you called me a baby. What do you want from me?" Seth asks, growing angrier with each passing moment.

"I--Fuck. I want you to understand," Trey says, fingers tightening around Seth's arms.

"Fine, I understand. Happy? You're going away to go find yourself and you don't want me along. Good luck with that," Seth mutters, trying to wrench himself out of Trey's grasp.

"God, why do you have to be such a fuckin' dick," Trey shouts and Seth tenses at his words. "I'm not doing this to try and hurt you. I'm doing this for me and because this is your senior year and you don't need any distractions like me around. I want you to be able to concentrate on school and college and I don't want you fucking up your future because of this thing we have," Trey shouts before falling silent.

Breathing heavily, he releases Seth, and Seth finds himself swaying slightly from the unexpected action. "Dude, I don't need you to protect me," Seth says in disbelief. "I'm not a kid, I can handle school and having a boyfriend," Seth says indignantly.

"Is that why two seconds ago you were so willing to jump on a bus with me and leave your family behind and fuck up your future?" Trey asks and Seth pauses at his words. "Look, Seth. I'm not doing this to try and hurt you. I'm doing this because this is something I _need_ to do. I don't want to leave you, but I'm not going to be a distraction either."

"You're not," Seth insists and Trey shakes his head.

"Seth, stay here. Finish school. You have one year left and then you'll be leaving for college anyway," Trey says quietly.

"I don't want you to leave," Seth says, his voice shaky.

"I know. But I have to go. I just wish I could make you understand," Trey mutters in exasperation.

Seth sighs before speaking. "Dude, I get it, okay. I hate it, but I get it. And if your sole reason for leaving is because you're worried I'll fuck up my college chances then as twisted and sweet as that is, I'm asking you to stay. But, if you're leaving because you need to be thinking about your own future, and you feel you can't do that here, then I hate it but I guess I understand," Seth says slowly.

"I need to go," Trey says quietly, and Seth nods even though it feel like his whole world is coming apart.

"Okay," Seth whispers past the lump in his throat, staring up at Trey before looking away.

"Seth," Trey whispers, the lone word conveying more meaning than Seth had ever thought possible, but before he can react Trey's lips are pressed up against his own.

The kiss is angry and desperate, and Seth finds himself gasping slightly from the unexpected action before kissing Trey back. Tumbling backwards, Seth is vaguely aware of the wall hitting his back, the surface hard and unyielding. Then Trey is pressed up against him, all firm muscles and heat, and Seth moans into Trey's mouth.

Fisting his hands in Trey's hair, Seth parts his lips and sighs in satisfaction as Trey's tongue delves into his mouth. The taste of Trey explodes across his taste buds, as their mouths clash roughly together. Seth closes his eyes as he immerses himself in Trey, knowing that this will be the last time he will be able to do so.

Blindly, Seth allows Trey to manipulate their bodies around boxes and bags only stopping once they reach the bed. Seth sinks into the mattress, as Trey molds his body against him, pressing him down into the bed.

Each moment is desperate and frantic as they claw at each other, hands rough and hurried, pulling off clothes until they're both naked. Breathing ragged, they moan and scratch and bite, marking one another so that in the days to come both will be able to wear the evidence of their joining. The damage will reassure them both that the past few months weren't simply an illusion.

Biting roughly at Trey's bottom lip, Seth releases it with a gasp as Trey's callused palm envelopes his erection. Arching up into the Trey's hand, he throws his head back, neck cording, as Trey licks and kisses and bites his way across his chest. Stopping to briefly tease first one puckered nipple and then the other, continuing along his stomach to dip into his bellybutton before nipping along the inside of his thigh, until finally, _finally_ engulfing Seth into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth.

Broken words and sounds escape from Seth as Trey continues to lick and suck along his length before pulling off of him completely to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head. Seth gasps as Trey uses his tongue to flick along the underside of his cock, before scraping lightly along the heavy vein with his teeth, and then thankfully _thankfully_ taking him once more into his mouth.

And it's good, _godohsogood_ but Seth doesn't want it to end like this. Pushing weakly at Trey's head, he makes a sound of protest and sighs in relief when Trey pulls away.

"Dude, I want you inside me," Seth says and shivers when Trey nods wordlessly and reaches blindly into a duffel by the bed. Seth watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Trey pulls out a bottle of lube and flips open the top, pouring some of the clear fluid onto his hand.

"It might be cold," Trey says, and despite the warning Seth still flinches slightly when Trey's hand makes contact with his skin.

Gasping, he closes his eyes as Trey uses a single finger to breach him, slowly building up momentum before introducing a second digit. Feeling himself stretch around Trey's fingers, Seth grinds down onto Trey's hand and nearly arches off the bed with a cry when Trey crooks his fingers just right and bumps against his prostate.

"Good?" Trey asks shakily and Seth can only nod as he twists his hands into the sheets. "One more," Trey says and then a third finger is inserted and fuck it hurts and Seth gasps at the intrusion but then Trey twists his fingers just so and suddenly the burning starts to recede, replaced by pleasure and it's good all over again. "Seth, is this okay? Do you need more--" Trey says and stops when he sees Seth shake his head.

Eyes opening, Seth stares up in awe and wonder at Trey. Trey who looks so desperate and needy and Seth feels his cock jerk just looking at the other boy.

"I need to be inside you now," Trey growls and Seth can only nod because it's exactly what he needs as well.

Seth hisses as Trey gently withdraws his fingers and then watches in silence as Trey reaches for a condom, rolling it on with expertise, before slathering it with lube. Tensing when he feels Trey's erection nudge against his flesh, Seth digs his fingers into Trey's arms braced on either side of him. He's wanted this for so long but now that it's here Seth can't help feeling afraid as he fixes his gaze onto Trey's face.

"Shhh, it'll be good. I swear," Trey says, pupils blown wide and voice husky with need and Seth can only nod as he tries to relax.

And fuck it hurts as Trey breaches his opening and slides slowly into him, pausing every few inches to allow Seth to adjust to the feel of him. The sensation of _toofullfuckstopwait_ is soon replaced by pleasure, however, as Seth feels himself re-adjust to Trey's girth. He feels full, to the point of bursting as Trey's dick stretches him, and then Trey starts to move. Each thrust is tentative and unsure, when suddenly the burning sensation of Trey sliding inside of him is accompanied by a burst of pleasure, as Trey tilts his hips and moves just so, bumping against his prostate and causing Seth to cry out in pleasure.

It still hurts, although it's more pleasure than pain now, and Seth knows he'll be sore in the morning, but he doesn't care enough to stop. He wants this, wants to feel Trey inside of him days after he's gone, a physical reminder of what he once had, and he wraps his legs around Trey's legs and pulls him against him just so on the next thrust, slamming himself onto Trey's cock.

They continue to move in tandem, frantically thrusting and kissing and biting, a flurry of arms and legs, want and need. Trey wraps his hand around Seth's length, flicking his wrist around the head just so, and Seth comes, exploding across their stomachs as a hoarse cry escapes his lips. Seconds later Seth feels Trey follow him, Trey's body losing its rhythm, thrusting erratically one last time before finally stilling on top of him.

Seth can barely make out anything but the blood pounding in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest as Trey's weight anchors him into the mattress. Taking several deep lung fulls of air, Seth slides his hand into the sweat dampened hair at the base of Trey's neck as Trey shudders against him. Seth winces and hisses when Trey slowly withdraws from him, ghosting a kiss along his temple before removing the condom and rolling onto his back next to him.

Seth knows they should talk, but he's tired and spent and Trey must be as well because he kinda curls up against his side and closes his eyes. And while a part of Seth wants to tease Trey about being a cuddler, he's too exhausted to do anything but wrap his arm around Trey's shoulder, and follow him into sleep.

***

It's much later in the evening when Seth finally awakes. The room is dark and somber and Seth wiggles a little out of Trey's arms, craning his neck to glance at his watch before sitting up in bed. It's a little after 9:00 PM. They've been asleep for over three hours, and Seth is annoyed that they wasted so much of the little time they have left asleep, even if it was with each other.

Trey must sense a shift in the room, because he stirs next to Seth, mumbling softly under his breath before opening his eyes. Watching Trey, Seth takes in his bleary eyes and his mussed hair and smiles a little.

"What time is it?" Trey asks, his voice groggy and hoarse from sleep.

"After nine," Seth says, and allows Trey to pull him back down onto the mattress. He even manages to laugh a little when Trey burrows into his side, hooks a leg across one of Seth's own, and nudges his nose into the crook of his neck. "What time is your bus?" Seth asks slowly, fingers tangling in Trey's short hair, and he can feel Trey tense against him.

"Fuck," Trey whispers close to his ear and Seth nudges him gently with his shoulder when he fails to respond.

"Nine o'clock," Trey says finally, arms tightening around Seth. "I almost forgot," Trey continues quietly and Seth bites his lower lip to refrain from once again asking to accompany him, knowing that his answer will be the same, and not wanting to spend the remainder of their time together fighting.

Rising up onto his elbows, Trey slides over his body until he's once more tangled with Seth, pressing him down into the sheets. "Seth, I need to be inside you again. Please," Trey whispers and Seth can only stare up at him and nod.

Craning his neck, Seth kisses Trey before parting his lips and allowing Trey to plunder him with his tongue. Seth can taste traces of himself mingled with the taste that's uniquely _Trey_ and he moans as he fists his hands into Trey's hair and presses him down on top of him.

Seth can feel Trey's erection sliding against his own and he shudders beneath him. He's still sore from before, but he needs this just as badly as Trey does. Seth allows Trey to roll them onto their sides, but flinches when Trey probes him gently with his finger.

"Bad?" Trey asks, clearly concerned, as he pulls back slightly.

Seth knows he's got to be swollen and he feels hot and tender but he shakes his head at Trey, uncaring of the pain, only wanting to feel Trey deep inside of him once again.

"You'll tell me if it hurts too much?" Trey asks as he reaches for the lube and dribbles some onto his hand.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just don't stop," Seth says, as he reaches for Trey's hand and brings it to where he needs it most.

Biting his lip, Seth tenses at the first touch, but he's still loose and open from the first time and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would when Trey adds a second and then finally a third finger. Seth moves in tandem with Trey, fucking himself on Trey's hand, and rubbing himself alternately along Trey's chest, and he feels his breathe leave him when Trey finally withdraws his fingers to reach into his duffel bag for what Seth assumes is the condoms.

Seth stares through glazed eyes as Trey rolls the latex on and liberally coats himself in the lube from base to tip. Boneless, Seth allows Trey to roll him onto his stomach and pull him up on all fours. Seth can feel Trey as he aligns himself behind him. He braces himself when Trey slowly starts to sink into him with a warm, welcoming stretch and burn that makes Seth groan and tighten around Trey, enjoying the muttered curses that escape from Trey's mouth.

While the first time had been desperate and hurried, now it's slow and languid, each movement drawn out.

Each thrust is slow and deep and steady and Seth groans as he pushes back against Trey, taking him deeper inside of him. Tightening around him, he feels Trey jerk and swear softly under his breath, before digging his fingers into the sensitive skin of Seth's hips and quickening his pace.

Harsh breathing, rustling sheets, and the sound of sweat-slick skin slapping together are the only sounds in the other-wise empty apartment.

Biting his lip, Seth bites back a shout when Trey twists his hips just so and the head of his cock brushes against _that_ spot again deep inside him.

"Fuck, there," Seth grinds out through clenched teeth and shivers, his cock painting wet stripes across his stomach, when Trey repeats his earlier action.

And now Trey is hitting that same spot on every thrust, and Seth thinks he might literally die from the pleasure when Trey snakes an arm around Seth's waist to palm his erection. Trey's hand is still slick from the lube and it easily glides along his length. Fingers tease the head, before drifting downward to palm his balls and squeeze and suddenly Seth is coming, exploding in Trey's hand and on the sheets, his vision whiting out for several seconds from the intensity of his orgasm.

Vision clearing, Seth jerks, his cock incredibly sensitive as Trey continues to stoke him though his orgasm, smearing his come into his skin before releasing him and bringing his hand back to Seth's hip. One, two, three more thrusts and then Trey too is coming, Seth's name leaving his lips in a shout as he shudders against Seth's back.

Collapsing onto Seth, they sink into the mattress and Seth has to turn his head onto his side to be able to breathe. Seth can feel Trey's heart pounding against his back, Seth's own breathing just as erratic, and he squirms slightly before Trey finds the energy to roll off of him and onto his side.

"Sorry," Trey mutters, breathe ragged, and Seth can only shake his head, too tired to form actual words.

The bed is sticky and damp beneath Seth and he makes a face before rolling onto his side and draping himself along Trey's length, ignoring the other boy's snort of laughter.

But Trey doesn't push him away, only digs his fingers into Seth's hair and draws him closer.

It's later now, the room darker, and Trey's breathing is starting to even out, even though Seth doesn't think he could possibly sleep anytime soon.

Shifting, he shivers slightly in the cooling room and Trey murmurs and tightens his hold.

"It's cold," Seth whispers, reaching behind him for the covers and Trey opens his eyes, helping Seth to grab the sheets and pull it over them.

"Can you stay the night?" Trey asks, voice tinged with sleep when Seth finally settles back down.

"Yeah, my parents drove down today to see my Nana. They'll be back in a week...maybe later. It's another reason why I came to see you. I wanted to let you know," Seth says before trailing off.

Seth can hear Trey sigh at his words and he wraps himself tighter around him.

"You'll be fine," Trey says quietly, "You have your parents, and Ryan and stuff..." Trey continues before trailing off.

"It's not the same," Seth says softly and he can feel Trey's fingers tighten in his hair.

"I mean, I love my parents, but they're my parents you know? And Ryan is busy with Marissa all the time," Seth says, the words mumbled against Trey's neck.

"What about that girl I saw you with once? The tiny brunette?" Trey asks, nudging Seth when he fails to respond.

"Summer?" Seth asks uncertainly. "I used to have a crush on her, but it never worked out. I haven't spoken to her in months."

"She was hot. I can understand if you ended up hooking up with her," Trey says slowly, and Seth tenses at his words before drawing away.

"You want me to hook up with Summer?" Seth asks in disbelief as he stares down at Trey.

"No. Maybe. I just want you to be happy, Seth," Trey says in frustration.

"I'm happy with you, dumb ass," Seth says, noting Trey's look of relief.

"Okay. Good then. And no more chick flick moments. We're not girls, dude,"  
Trey says finally, grinning briefly. Seth rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest when Trey draws him back down beside him.

Trey's breathe is starting to even out again and Seth nudges him slightly.

"Dude, what?" Trey mumbles as he shifts and tries to get more comfortable.

"Why?" Seth asks quietly and watches as Trey's forehead wrinkles in confusion before his eyes reopen.

"I told you--" he says but Seth cuts him off.

"No, not that. Why me?" Seth whispers.

"Because." Trey says simply, rolling them over so that Trey is now pressed up against Seth, his head resting on Seth's shoulder. "Just because..."

And maybe it's the way Trey says the words, or maybe it's how he tightens his hold around him. Seth's not sure what it is exactly but all he knows is that Trey's words are _enough_ and he smiles before closing his own eyes to follow Trey once more into sleep.

***

The sound of a running shower wakes Seth up sometime in the morning. Digging his face into the pillow beneath him, he stretches and groans before opening his eyes, remembering that something isn't right. Staring blankly around him, it takes Seth a second to remember where he is.

Carefully, his body sore, Seth sits up and notices that the bags and boxes now appear to all be packed up and labeled. He wonders when Trey had the time to do all of this. Throwing aside the covers, Seth gets up, weaving around boxes. Slipping into the bathroom, he closes the door behind him. He can see Trey's blurry outline through the frosted glass panels and he slides them open, letting some steam escape while surprising Trey in the process.

"Hey," Seth says grinning at Trey's slightly startled expression.

"Hey yourself," Trey says, wiping some water out of his eyes. "So uh, I have to leave in a couple of hours. I was wondering if you wanted to drive me to the bus --"

"Yes," Seth says before backing Trey up to rest against the tiled wall, feeling Trey flinch against him from the cold. Regardless, Seth presses himself against Trey's body and leans up slightly to kiss him, willing away his ache from the knowledge that Trey will be gone in a few short hours.

Licking and nipping at Trey's bottom lip, Seth finds himself groaning in frustration when Trey pulls back. "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping some of my stuff at your place until I get settled. It's not much, this place came furnished. Just some --"

"Fine," Seth says, raking his nails down Trey's side before taking the soap still held loosely in Trey's hand. Rubbing it between his hands to work up a lather, Seth then proceeds to slather his hands along Trey's chest and abdomen.

"Already washed that part," Trey murmurs and Seth glances up at him through hooded eyes.

"Hmm...what about here?" Seth asks before dropping to his knees. The water pounds down onto his back as Seth runs soapy hands along Trey's cock, thick and pulsing with blood.

"Fuck, Seth," Trey says, hands sliding over Seth's head and coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"Trey?" Seth asks hesitantly, hands fumbling slightly, and Trey groans before opening his eyes.

"What?" Trey asks, fingers tangling with Seth's around his cock, helping him maintain his earlier rhythm.

"I want to fuck you again. Like before. Is--Can we do that?" Seth asks, feeling weirdly shy for someone who had a cock up his ass twice last night.

"Yeah, okay," Trey says, his hands reaching to turn off the water, but Seth stops him.

"No, dude. In here," Seth says, rising up to press his lips against the sensitive skin behind Trey's ear, nibbling and biting gently as Trey shudders against him.

"Okay. Yeah," Trey says, turning around to brace himself against the wall. Lathering his hands, Seth runs his fingers along the crease of Trey's ass before circling his entrance. Applying a bit of pressure he sinks his finger in, feeling Trey tighten and clench around him. "Seth, now," Trey says impatiently, his voice hoarse, and Seth hesitates, moving his fingers in and out a couple more times before withdrawing.

Silently, he lathers his dick with the remaining soap on his hands before lining up his cock. Slowly Seth pushes through the tight ring of muscle, only vaguely aware of Trey's hand slapping wetly against the tile to steady himself as he swears and opens his legs further.

Still thrusting into Trey, both boys groaning at the sensation, Seth let's his hands continue their frantic exploration along Trey's body, searching out every dip and curve, trying to memorize as much of Trey as he can.

Biting hard at the sensitive skin of Trey's neck, Seth grunts as he comes, spilling deep inside of Trey, the moment over much too soon. He lets Trey continue to thrust back against him, hands fumbling around to Trey's cock to tease and pull at the velvety hardness before Trey finally jerks and explodes against his hand and the shower wall.

Shaking, Seth finally pulls back and watches as their combined fluids swirl down the drain before fixing his eyes onto Trey's pupil-blown ones. Without a word, Seth reaches for the shower knob and turns off the rapidly cooling water. Reaching for a towel he wraps one around his waist and hands the second one to Trey.

Shivering slightly from the cold, Seth quietly dresses and watches as Trey does the same, neither sure of what to say to the other. Seth's watch indicates it's after 7:30 AM, and he feels his stomach sink as Trey looks down at his own watch.

"I should probably start packing up the car," Trey says after a heavy pause and Seth nods before reaching for the lightest box he can find. Wordless, they pack up the car, and Trey places the two bags he's bringing with him in the back seat.

The ride to the bus station is short and Seth stops off at a drive in and orders them some breakfast before finally pulling into the Greyhound station.

They eat in silence and Seth watches Trey's bus slowly start to load up with people through the review mirror. "So Seattle?" Seth asks quietly.

"For now anyway. It seemed like as good a place as any," Trey says, keeping his voice light, and Seth smiles sadly even though his insides feel like they're dying.

"I should probably go, try to get a good seat," Trey says and Seth nods, staring down at his fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles bone white. "Hey," Trey says and Seth glances up at him. "Thank you, for everything. And thank your parents, too," Trey says, eyes too-bright and Seth nods, not trusting himself to speak. "I'll send you a postcard or something when I've settled," Trey continues lamely and Seth nods.

"Wait," Seth says, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small wad of bills. "It's all I have," he says thrusting them into Trey's hands.

"Dude, no," Trey says, trying to give the money back.

"Just take it, okay?" Seth says, and maybe it's something in his voice or the expression on his face but Trey nods, muttering a thanks before slipping the small bundle into his pocket.

This is harder than he'd imagined and Seth can feel his throat tighten as he stares at Trey.

"Thank you," Trey whispers after a beat before cupping the back of Seth's neck and kissing him.

Seth hopes he can convey everything Trey means to him that one kiss.  
They break apart, and Seth watches as Trey reaches behind him for his two duffel bags.

"Take care of yourself, geek," Trey says, hitting Seth lightly on his shoulder with one of the bags, and Seth smiles briefly.

And then Trey is gone, with a slam of the door, and no backward glance.

Seth waits and watches as the bus pulls out of the station, until all that's left is a plume of smoke and dust, the bus nothing more than a tiny speck in the review mirror.

***

Epilogue

In the time Trey has been away, a lot has happened in Seth's life. Looking back at who he was when Trey left, and looking at himself now almost eight months later, there's a significant change in Seth's demeanor, one that even his parents and Ryan have remarked upon on more than one occasion.

There's a quiet confidence to Seth now, something that hadn't been there in the years preceding Trey's arrival. The uncertainty, awkwardness and self-doubt that had always clung to him throughout his 17 years has finally receded. And while his relationship with Trey may have been what had initially triggered this change in him, it's the time after Trey left that really helped to shape and mold him into who he is today.

It was difficult at first, trying to readjust to the routine of school and family. But with Trey gone, Seth had needed a distraction, and chose to pour himself into his school work. He even joined some new clubs, helping to improve not only his GPA but his social life as well. Seth would be lying if he said he was always welcomed with open arms by his peers, but he learned how to quietly stand up for himself and ignore other's small-mindedness. And he even managed to make a few friends in the process.

Ironically, Trey left to find himself, and Seth ended up finding himself as well.

As for Trey, it took him a little longer to find his path. He moved around quite a bit at first, taking odd jobs here and there, even working in a casino in Vegas for while as a blackjack dealer. Seth received a whole wad of postcards from Trey under his bed from different cities all over the U.S. before Trey finally settled down a couple of months ago in Rhode Island where he's now working days at an auto garage, and taking night classes to get his GED.

College acceptance letters have been steadily making their way into the Cohen household in the past several weeks. Ryan has been accepted into Berkeley, joining in Sandy's footsteps. And while Seth knows that his dad would love nothing more than for him to attend Berkeley University as well, Seth has been quietly weighting his options.

There's a number of colleges that Seth has been accepted to, including Brown, which isn't far from where Trey is living now, and is a school that Seth has wanted to attend for as long as he can remember. And he knows now he's ready to handle a relationship and school, without sacrificing one or the other, or himself in the process.

So when his dad comes into his room later that evening, asking him whether he's made up his mind yet as to which school he wants to attend, Seth tells him without hesitation Brown.

And if Sandy notices that Brown is located in the same destination as the postcard on his desk, he doesn't ask, and Seth doesn't mention it.

End

**ETA: There is going to be a sequel to this fic in the next few days so keep a lookout and thanks for reading.**


End file.
